Характеры-хранители
— манга авторства Peach-Pit. Выпускается в Японии в журнале Nakayoshi издательства «Коданся» с 6 июля 2006 года. В России лицензирована компанией «Росмэн» и издаётся под названием «'Характеры-хранители'». В 2008 году эта манга получила премию манги Коданся в номинации «Лучшая детская манга». Аниме по этой манге сняла в 2007 году студия Satelight. Оно транслировалась на канале TV Tokyo с 6 октября 2007 по 27 сентября 2008 года. Всего в нём насчитывается 51 серия и оно официально считается законченным, но с 4 октября 2008 года выходит продолжение под названием Shugo Chara!! Doki («Doki» обозначает сердцебиение), и оно также закончено 26 сентября 2009 года. 3 октября 2009 года началась трансляция блока программ под названием Shugo Chara Party!, включающего в себя третий сезон аниме под названием Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki (который был закончен 25 марта 2010 года), мини-серии про характеров-хранителей Shugo Chara Pucchi Puchi! и отдельную передачу, которую ведёт группа Shugo Chara Egg!. Существует так же спин-офф манга Shugo Chara Chan!, выполненная в формате ёнкомы и повествующая о хранителях Аму. Она начала выходить в 2008 году. Последний, четвёртый, том вышел 28 декабря 2010 года. Сюжет Аму Хинамори — главная героиня, младшая школьница Академии Сэйё. Одноклассники прозвали её «крутая и модная», хотя настоящая Аму — спокойная и застенчивая. Однажды ночью она загадала желание и попросила Ангела-Хранителя дать ей мужества, чтобы переродиться той, кем она хотела бы быть. Наутро Аму обнаружила в своей постели три яйца — красное, синее и зелёное. Из каждого яйца впоследствии «вылупился» характер-хранитель, который отражает одну из сущностей Аму и помогает ей. Хранителей зовут Ран, Мики и Су. Они могут также временно изменять индивидуальность человека и его способности. Ран — помогает в любви, дружбе и спорте, Мики — в искусстве, а Су — в домашних делах. Теперь жизнь Аму переменилась, и она вступает в группу Защитников Академии Сэйё, где у каждого участника также есть собственный Характер-хранитель. Это Король — Тадасэ Хотори, Дама — Надэсико Фудзисаки, Валет — Кукай Сома и Туз — Яя Юики . Сама же Аму заняла пост Джокера — «козырной карты» Защитников. Аму получает мистический замок Хампти, сила которого позволяет ей перевоплощать характер, используя более 120 % силы характеров-хранителей. Задача Защитников — поиск Эмбриона (особого яйца души, способного исполнить любое желание) и защита яиц души обычных людей от организации «Пасха», которая тоже охотится за Эмбрионом. Список персонажей frame|Тадасэ Хотори frame|Икуто Цукиёми Список серий Рядом с названиями серий приведены даты премьерного показа в Японии. 1 сезон # Shugo Chara Born! (Рождение характера-хранителя!) 06.10.2007 # A Heart`s Egg! (Яйцо Сердца!) 13.10.2007 # Flaky and Fluffy, Leave it to Su! (Мягкие и пушистые! Предоставьте это Су!) 20.10.2007 # I`m the Joker!? (Я — Джокер?!) 27.10.2007 # Shoot! Defeat the X Character! (Бей! Победи икс-чару!) 03.11.2007 # Character Transformation! Amulet Spade! (Перевоплощение характера! Амулет Пик!) 10.11.2007 # The Small Egg! (Маленькое яйцо!) 17.11.2007 # I`ve Fallen in Love with Your Eyes! (Я влюбилась в твои глаза!) 24.11.2007 # The Seven Wonders of the Fujisaki Family!? (Семь секретов семьи Фудзисаки?!) 01.12.2007 # Character Transformation! Amulet Clover! (Перевоплощение характера! Амулет Треф!) 08.12.2007 # Snow Mountain Holiday! (Выходные в заснеженных горах!) 15.12.2007 # A Sad Christmas Eve! (Грустный Канун Рождества) 22.12.2007 # Big Trouble! New Year`s Live! (Большие неприятности! Новогодний концерт!) 05.01.2008 # A Shugo Chara on a Ski Slope!? Snoppe Appears! (Характер-хранитель на лыжном спуске? Появление Снуппи!) 12.01.2008 # Big Battle at the Snowfield! Save Snoppe! (Большая битва на снежном поле! Спасение Снуппи!) 19.01.2008 # One, Two, Three. Heart`s Magic! (Раз, два, три! Магия Сердца!) 26.01.2008 # Speech Contest in the Nick of Time! (Торжественная речь в последний момент!) 02.02.2008 # Happy, Embarrassing First Date! (Веселое, волнующее первое свидание!) 09.02.2008 # Papa and Mama`s Reminiscence! (Воспоминание Папы и Мамы!) 16.02.2008 # A Present For You! (Подарок для тебя!) 23.02.2008 # Shugo Chara Kidnapping! (Похищение характеров-хранителей!) 01.03.2008 # Shugo Chara Epic Rescue Battle! (Великий план по спасению характеров-хранителей!) 08.03.2008 # Remake Honey! The Person I Want To Be! (Восстанавливающий Мед! Мое возможное я!) 15.03.2008 # The Heart`s Sketch! (Сердце рисунка!) 22.03.2008 # Nadeshiko! Goodbye Haruna! (Надесико! Весенние прощания!) 29.03.2008 # A New Beginning! (Новое начало!) 05.04.2008 # The fourth Guardian Egg! (Четвёртое яйцо-хранитель!) 12.04.2008 # Joker Elimination? A New Guardian Appears! (Провал Джокера? Собрание новых защитников!) 19.04.2008 # Chara Transformation!? Amulet Angel! (Перевоплощение характера?! Амулет Ангела!) 26.04.2008 # Class Star vs. Class Moon! Big Cheerleader Activity! (Класс Звезды против класса Луны! Голос Болельщицы!) 03.05.2008 # Pretty Baby. Great Rebellion! (Милый ребенок, большое восстание!) 10.05.2008 # The Lonely Queen! (Одинокая Королева!) 17.05.2008 # Can`t Help Falling In Love! (Я не могу не влюбиться!) 24.05.2008 # Seriously!? Great Haunted House Adventure! (Правда!? Большое приключение в заброшенном доме!) 31.05.2008 # Wedding Cake of First Love! (Свадебный торт моей первой любви!) 07.06.2008 # Golden Prince! -First Part- (Золотой Принц! *Часть первая*) 14.06.2008 # Golden Prince! -Last Part- (Золотой Принц! *Часть вторая*) 21.06.2008 # Key, Lock, That Person and Me! (Ключ и Замок, он и я!) 28.06.2008 # Chara Transform! Platina Royal! (Перевоплощение характера! Королевская Платина!) 05.07.2008 # Rima! Unlock the Heart! (Рима! Открой сердце!) 12.07.2008 # True Self! (Мое настоящее Я!) 19.07.2008 # Utau Hoshina! The Last Fight! (Утау Хосина! Последняя битва!) 26.07.2008 # Character Transformation! Amulet Diamond! (Перевоплощение характера! Амулет Бубн!) 02.08.2008 # Twinkle of the Heart! (Мерцание сердца!) 09.08.2008 # Go for it! Seiichiro! (Удачи! Сэйитиро!) 16.08.2008 # Rima`s Advent!? The God of Comedy! (Появление Римы! Бога Комедий!) 23.08.2008 # I`m Utau`s Manager!? (Я — менеджер Утау?!) 30.08.2008 # Asking a Favor of Yaya! (Предоставьте это Яя!) 06.09.2008 # The secret of the violin! Notes dancing in the wind! (Секрет скрипки! Танцующие по ветру ноты!) 13.09.2008 # Have we really found it?! The Embryo! (Мы действительно нашли его?! Эмбрион!) 20.09.2008 # I`ll get the Embryo! (Я заполучу Эмбрион!) 27.09.2008 2 сезон # (52) Sparkle With All Your Might! (Сияй изо всех сил!) 04.10.2008 # (53) Hectic Day to Speak Frankly!? (Мы действительно так заняты?!) 11.10.2008 # (54) Eh? A New Friend! (А? Новый друг?!) 18.10.2008 # (55) Put the Heart of the Song on Wings! (Окрылённое сердце песни!) 25.10.2008 # (56) To the Sky! The Feeling to Take Off! (К необъятному небу! Наши парящие чувства!) 01.11.2008 # (57) Real Pretty Close Call! (Очень милые неприятности!)(По-настоящему кавайно опасное положение) 08.11.2008 # (58) Panic in Class Plum! (Неразбериха в детском саду!) 15.11.2008 # (59) Utau Hoshina! New Beginning! (Утау Хосина! Новое начало!) 22.11.2008 # (60) Lucky Day is a Great Day for Declaration of Love? (Самый лучший день для признания!) 29.11.2008 # (61) Notice Them! Kiran’s Feelings! (Доставить чувства Киран!) 6.12.2008 # (62) Rima vs. Nagihiko! Are The Two Rivals? (Рима против Нагихико! Соперники?!) 13.12.2008 # (63) Lulu’s Flawless Christmas! (Идеальное Рождество Лулу!) 20.12.2008 # (64) The New Year! A Dazzling Character Transformation!? (Первое перевоплощение характера в новом году?!) 27.12.2008 # (65) Are There Much Secrets On A Snowy Day? (Много тайн в снежный день?) 10.01.2009 # (66) A Disturbance! A Beautiful Girl With Cat Ears?! (Тревога! Прекрасная девочка с кошачьми ушами?!) 17.01.2009 # (67) A UFO Girl Appears! (Появление девочки-инопланетянки!) 24.01.2009 # (68) Goodbye, Saaya Yamabuki… (Прощайте, Ямабуки Саая…) 31.01.2009 # (69) First Love? Love Attack! (Первая любовь? Атака любви!) 7.02.2009 # (70) I Hate Chocolate!? (Я ненавижу этот глупый шоколад!?) 14.02.2009 # (71) Tough Road of Integrity! Kairi Returns! (Тяжкий путь истины! Возвращение Кайри!) # (72) How Seismic! Grandma Appears!! (Спасайтесь! Бабуля идёт!!) 28.02.2009 # (73) Classified! Make-up Recipe?(Большой секрет! Рецепт примирения?) 7.03.2009 # (74) An Exciting White Day! (Захватывающий Белый День!) 14.03.2009 # (75) Coming Out!? Utau Came My House! (Палево!? Утау пришла ко мне домой!) 21.03.2009 # (76) New Enemy!? The Battle On A Moonlight Night! (Новый Враг!? Сражение лунной ночью!) 28.03.2009 # (77) Impact! The First Date Which Was Broken!? (Невероятно! Первое Свидание разрушено!?) 04.04.2009 # (78) Amu-chan’s Long Day!? (Долгий день Аму-тян?!) 11.04.2009 # (79) Ikuto and Amu Battle of Sorrow! (Икуто против Аму. Печальное сражение!) 18.04.2009 # (80) The Feeling Which You Feel! Platinum Heart! (Чувства, которые ты испытываешь! Платиновое Сердце!) 25.04.2009 # (81) Infiltration! Easter Company!? (Вторжение! В «Пасху»!?) 2.05.2009 # (82) Fierce Fighting! I Become an Ace! (Жестокая битва! Я становлюсь Тузом!) 9.05.2009 # (83) Music Exposition of Passing Each Other? (Музыкальная выставка. Мы примем друг друга?) 16.05.2009 # (84) Nikaidou sensei is a Teacher After All!? (Никайдо-сэнсэй — учитель, в конце концов!?) 23.05.2009 # (85) Elo! Rumored Gal Appears!! (Чииз! Известная по слухам Девочка появляется!!) 30.05.2009 # (86) Resound, My Voice! To The Me of That Day!! (Звучи, мой голос! Приди ко мне из того самого дня!) 6.06.2009 # (87) Save Nana! Guardian Character Nurse and Safeguarding? (Спасём Нану! Характеры-хранители — защитники и медсёстры?) 13.06.2009 # (88) Calamity! The Great Mystery Egg Runaway!! (Беда! Гигантское вопрос-яйцо выходит из-под контроля!!) 20.06.2009 # (89) Heart, I Understand. ( Сердце, я поняла.) 27.06.2009 # (90) I Want to Tell You These Feelings! (Я хочу рассказать тебе о чувствах!) 4.07.2009 # (91) Full Throttle! My rhythm! (На всю катушку! В своем ритме!) 11.07.2009 # (92) Decide to be Cool! Beat Jumper! (Я решил быть классным! Разящий Прыгун!) 18.07.2009 # (93) Hoshina Utau, Wings from the Future. (Утау Хосина, полет в будущее) 25.07.2009 # (94) Advance! Mikeneko Search Party!? (Прогресс! Поисковая группа черепахового кота!?) 01.08.2009 # (95) Rima and Yaya, the Bond of a Pearl! (Рима и Йая, Жемчужная связь!) 08.08.2009 # (96) An Unheard Voice, Sorrowful Feelings. (Потерянный Голос, Печальные Чувства.) 15.08.2009 # (97) Tadase and Ikuto! The Horoscope of Destiny! (Тадасэ и Икуто! Гороскоп Судьбы!) 22.08.2009 # (98) Revival! The Shining Dancing Princess! (Возрождение! Сияние Танцующей Принцессы!) 29.08.2009 # (99) Our Feelings as One! Guardian’s Fight! (Наши общие чувства! Битва Защитников!) 5.09.2009 # (100) Birth! Double Chara Nari! (Рождение! Двойное Превращение Характера!) 12.09.2009 # (101) The Torn Picture Book! A Sad Secret! (Порванная книжка с картинками! Печальная Тайна!) 19.09.2009 # (102) Egg of Dreams, My Would-Be Self. (Яйцо Мечтаний, Моё Настоящее «Я») 26.09.2009 3 сезон # (103) Energy-filled Transfer Student! (Необычная Студентка по Обмену!) 03.10.2009 # (104) Birth! A Guardian Apprentice!? (Появление! Ученик Защитников?!) 10.10.2009 # (105) Reaching Hearts! Song Power! (Достигни Сердец! Энергия Песни!) 17.10.2009 # (106) Hikaru VS BUNNIES? Summer Job is Hard Work! (Хикару против КРОЛИКОВ? Летняя практика — тяжёлая работа!) 24.10.2009 # (107) Yaya’s Limitless Guarding!! (Безграничная Забота Яя!!) 31.10.2009 # (108) Placing the Eggs Back! (Яйца — Назад!) 07.11.2009 # (109) Welcome Back! Nadeshiko! (С Возвращением, Надэсико!) 14.11.2009 # (110) Charming Chara Change! (Очаровательное Изменение Характера!) 21.11.2009 # (111) Why!? Rima-senpai! (Почему?! Рима — Сэмпай!) 21.11.2009 # (112) Eh! Tadase-kun has a Person he Likes!? (А? Тадасэ-куну кто-то нравится?!) 05.12.2009 # (113) Sparkling Treasure! (Сверкающее Сокровище!) 12.12.2009 # (114) Exhausted~ Amu-chan, Becomes a Mommy? (Усталость~ Аму-тян становится Мамой?) 19.12.2009 # (115) Would-be Me! (Настоящая Я!) 26.12.2009 # (116) First Time Meeting this X Character!? (Первая Встреча с Х-Характером?!) 09.01.2010 # (117) Stop Fighting! (Хватит Спорить!) 16.01.2010 # (118) Advance, Rikka! Guardian’s Town (Прекрасно, Рикка! Город Защитников) 23.01.2010 # (119) Turn, Turn! A Revolving World! (Поворот! Мир меняется!) 30.01.2010 # (120) An Exciting Picnic! (Захватывающий пикник!) 06.02.2010 # (121) Utau, Swaying Heart (Переживания Утау) 13.02.2010 # (122) Heartbeat! Egg Got An X Mark On It?! 20.02.2010 # (123) Nice to Meet You, My name is Hotaru! (Рада знакомству! Я — Хотару!) 27.02.2010 # (124) Hikaru and Fun Amusement Park! (Хикару и Луна-Парк.) 06.03.2010 # (125) Oh, no! Rikka and the X Eggs…(О, нет! Рикка и Икс-яйца!) # (126) Believe! In my Pure Heart!(Поверь! В моё «Чистое Чувство»!) # (127) Heartbeat of Heartbeat!(Cупер-пупер прощание!) Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт .